


Augustus

by depressionkitty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 01, they're dorks bc i love dorky bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: "Don't just walk away from me!" Clarke yelled after him again, and he ignored her once more. "Bellamy! Urgh, Bellamy...", she hesitated and stuttered on a few letters as she continued hurrying behind him, before, "Blake!"That made him stop promptly. He turned around, still angry and with a raised eyebrow."Did you just momentarily forget my last name, or was it a stroke?" he said through gritted teeth.After they had started a small argument about food supplies, it had grown into everything they had disagreed on since they met and by now they were just nitpicking - finding anything that they could say to the other one. Both stubborn as hell and unable to just walk away from a challenge, and they were always challenging each other."No!" she answered angrily before awkwardly looking down at the ground. "I tried to remember if I had ever heard your middle name."That made the attractive twenty-three year old come to a halt. His face softening slightly, the anger not as visible. He opened his mouth to say something several times, before settling on: "Huh?"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 236





	Augustus

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is..., but enjoy :)

They had been arguing for what felt like hours. The delinquents had thought it was fun at first - mom and dad, the princess and the rebel king, yelling at each other for so long that the kids wouldn't have to actually work..., but then when it had been going on for over two hours it wasn't as fun. Jasper and Monty had a pool going on who would kill whom, Octavia having bet on Clarke killing her brother. ('I've grown up with him. Believe me, if you don't love him it's hard not to murder him midst argument', she had said when Harper and Jasper had given her questioning looks.) Raven had gone in quickly to ask if everything was alright and after the two had yelled back 'fine!' she hurried out again. 

"Do you-", Monty piped up as the remaining group - him, Octavia, Raven, Murphy, Jasper, Harper, and Lincoln - were sitting around their campfire, trying to ignore the yelling. "Should we maybe... drug them? And separate them while they're unconscious?" 

Raven and Octavia burst out laughing and the others snickered at the comment. Murphy smirked as he leaned back against the log Raven was sitting on. 

"You wanna know what I think?" he said to which Raven shouted 'no!', earning her a glare before Murphy continued. "I don't think they're arguing at all." 

This earned him a few confused stares before Octavia caught on. 

"Ew!" she exclaimed and smacked him in the back of the head, making him chuckle. "Don't say that! I don't wanna have that image in my head." 

"Oh, come on", Raven began with a small smirk of her own. "With Bellamy Blake as a brother, it can't come as a surprise that he-" 

"Don't!" Octavia exclaimed once more with her finger pointing at Raven, who had now joined in Murphy in chuckling. "Do not finish that sentence." 

Raven opened her mouth to answer when Jasper suddenly jumped up with his eyes, dead-set on something behind the rest of the group. The others turned around to see the arguing pair leaving the tent they had been in, heading out into the woods - seemingly still furious. Once they had disappeared into the darkness, the group turned back around. 

"Yeah", Lincoln began and they turned to look at him, "that pool you guys have will probably come to its conclusion now." 

\---

"Don't just walk away from me!" Clarke yelled after him again, and he ignored her once more. "Bellamy! Urgh, Bellamy...", she hesitated and stuttered on a few letters as she continued hurrying behind him, before, "Blake!" 

That made him stop promptly. He turned around, still angry and with a raised eyebrow. 

"Did you just momentarily forget my last name, or was it a stroke?" he said through gritted teeth. 

After they had started a small argument about food supplies, it had grown into everything they had disagreed on since they met and by now they were just nitpicking - finding anything that they could say to the other one. Both stubborn as hell and unable to just walk away from a challenge, and they were _always_ challenging each other. 

"No!" she answered angrily before awkwardly looking down at the ground. "I tried to remember if I had ever heard your middle name." 

That made the attractive twenty-three year old come to a halt. His face softening slightly, the anger not as visible. He opened his mouth to say something several times, before settling on: "Huh?" 

Clarke took a deep breath before resting up against a nearby tree, this was the closest they had come to a time-out in nearly three-four hours. 

"It's something my mom used to do whenever I wouldn't listen to her... she'd say Clarke", the blonde stopped herself and looked up at the observing curly-haired man, before mumbling, "Angelica Griffin." She stopped mumbling. "And it just came out of me, guess I'm not as different from my mother as I thought." 

Bellamy looked at her for a few more seconds before relaxing and leaning up to a tree opposite her. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Clarke forcing herself to ignore the slight blush that had crept its way onto her cheeks due to her exclamation and Bellamy forced himself to ignore how cute she looked with the pink lighting up her normally fair skin tone. Ignoring the feeling he always got in his stomach whenever they were together and _weren't_ arguing, Bellamy plastered on a smirk. 

"So... Angelica?" 

Clarke let out a snort as she flopped down on the ground, Bellamy following swiftly. 

"Uhu, Clarke Angelica Griffin - both ancestors of my parents or something", she answered, giving Bellamy a smile that made it impossible for him to stay mad and unable to not smile back. "So?" 

He wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "So... what?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes with the smile never faltering, if anything it grew stronger, Bellamy noted. 

" _So_ ", she prolonged the word like he was a child, "what's yours?" 

"Oh", he looked down at the ground, where his hands were drawing circles into the dirt, "I don't have one." 

"Really?" 

Bellamy jumped a little when he noticed that the blonde had moved slightly closer, now sitting right in front of him and he had to vigorously ignore the way heart's rhythm increased. He looked down at the ground again to make sure the blush on his cheeks wouldn't be visible in the moonlight. 

"Yeah... neither does Octavia." 

"Huh", Clarke huffed over so she was positioned right next to the guy she had been yelling at for hours, but always managed to forgive - just like he did with her. "I could give you one." 

Bellamy snorted and looked over at the one person he knew he would do anything for, besides his sister, with a smile. "Why?" 

Clarke gave him a look, that look that meant he was an idiot. "Why do you always have to question me trying to be nice?" 

"Because I'm pretty sure it's just so it will be easier for you to yell at me next time we disagree", he answered while holding back a grin. 

Clarke chuckled and shoved him lightly, shoulder to shoulder, which made him chuckle as well. He considered her offer for a few seconds while they sat leaned up against the same tree in comfortable silence. After a few seconds, he replied with a sheepish smile: "Okay, give me a middle name." 

Clarke smiled. It was a genuine one-of-a-kind smile that Bellamy had only seen once or twice, and it made his heart skip a beat. 

"Okay, okay, okay", Clarke mumbled as she straightened her back and Bellamy couldn't help but smile at the excitement in her voice. "Um... no, that's too basic for you", she looked at him up and down and Bellamy felt as if he was examined. "G-no, that won't fit. Oh! Oh, I know!"

Bellamy had never seen this side of her before, the childlike excitement in her voice, eyes, and mannerisms. He quickly realized that this was his favorite side of her, and he couldn't stop the feeling of pride that melted his heart because he was the one that had brought this upon her. She positioned herself right in front of him with a big smile on her face. 

"Bellamy Augustus Blake", she said proudly and Bellamy felt his jaw nearly drop. "Because you know... the roman emperor, Augustus - or Gaius Octavius Thurinus - had a sister named Octavia." 

He couldn't stop himself before his lips brushed against hers. If he ever was to kiss her, this was definitely not how he had planned on doing it. Clarke was shocked, she barely had time to react. Sure, she had thought about this a few times..., but in her mind, it was going to be a lot more passionate and aggressive. This... this was soft and tooth-achingly sweet. Maybe it was because of the kiss she'd had with Finn that gave her the wrong impression because this... was so much better. Just as Bellamy pulled away, Clarke gently put her hand on the back of his neck - stopping him from pulling away. He seemed shocked but quickly recovered and kissed back again. His hands found their way to her cheeks where he cupped her face in a way that made Clarke's entire body tingle. Their lips moved against one another so delicately that Clarke thought her heart was gonna combust. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss, a shout jerked them out of it. 

"Oh, thank God!" Raven said and they turned to see her and Jasper watching them. Jasper nearly jumped on the spot, but Raven kept her cool - despite the smirk she couldn't contain. "We thought you had murdered one another... not sure if this is worse though since Murphy just won a bet." 

"This is better", Jasper piped up, unable to contain the excitement in his voice. "Can't wait to tell Monty!"

He then ran back to the camp, Raven following swiftly while chuckling. Bellamy sighed and looked back at Clarke, who had somehow moved closer to him. 

"Would have wanted to have time to talk to you about this in private before everyone started talking about it, but-"

Clarke cut him off with a chaste kiss before smiling widely at his dumbfounded expression. 

"On second thought", he said as he pulled the blonde into his lap, "we've probably talked enough." 

"Way too much", Clarke answered while acting annoyed before grinning. "There must be other ways to spend our time together, Bellamy Augustus Blake." 

Bellamy laughed softly, never ending the eye contact he had with her ocean-blue eyes. 

"I think that can be arranged, Clarke Angelica Griffin", he replied before leaning in to kiss her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, fluff overload <3


End file.
